1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet treating apparatus for discharging a sheet, and an image forming apparatus provided with such sheet treating apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
There is conventionally known a sheet treating apparatus capable of discharging sheets, on which images are formed in an image forming apparatus, in the shape of a bundle.
Such sheet treating apparatus discharges sheets, bearing images thereon, onto discharge sheet stacking means provided on a lateral part of the main body, wherein the trailing ends of the sheets are received by the lateral part of the main body.
The image forming apparatus can be a copying machine, a facsimile apparatus, a printer or a composite apparatus thereof.
Also the sheet can be a plain paper, a thin resinous sheet used as a substitute for the plain paper, a postcard, a cardboard, an envelope or a thin plastic plate.
However, such sheet discharged by the sheet treating apparatus may be electrostatically charged when the sheet is subjected to the image formation in the image forming apparatus or conveyed in the sheet treating apparatus.
The sheet tends to bear electrostatic charge particularly when the sheet treating apparatus is used in a dry environment.
In the sheet discharging operation under such condition, the electrostatic charge may become resistive against the sheet discharge, eventually leading to defective sheet discharge.
Also the electrostatic charge on the sheets causes the sheet to stick mutually, whereby the separation of the sheet becomes difficult.
The object of the present invention is to provide a sheet treating apparatus capable of preventing electrostatic charging of the sheet, and an image forming apparatus provided with such sheet treating apparatus.
The sheet treating apparatus of the present invention is so constructed as to discharge sheets, bearing images thereon, onto discharge sheet stacking means provided on a lateral part of the main body and to receive the trailing ends of the sheets by the lateral part of the main body, and the lateral part is provided with a grounding member for contacting the trailing end of the sheet thereby grounding the sheet.
The trailing ends of the sheets, discharged onto the discharge sheet stacking means, are received on the lateral part of the main body of the apparatus, and, in such state, the trailing ends of the sheets are received by the grounding member.
Therefore, the electrostatic charge eventually present on the sheets is dissipated through the grounding member, whereby the sheets can be made free of the electrostatic charge.
The above-mentioned sheets are discharged in a shape of a bundle onto the discharge sheet stacking means.
The electrostatic charge is more easily accumulated in the sheets when the sheets are in the shape of the bundle, but such electrostatic charge can be dissipated by the grounding member.
The grounding member may be provided with an elastic finger capable of engaging with and disengaging from an engaging hole provided in the main body of the apparatus.
The grounding member may be formed separately from the main body and be mounted on the main body.
The grounding member may be made of a metal.
The grounding member may be provided with a grounded metal plate in a portion adapted to receive the trailing ends of the sheets.
The grounding member may also be composed of molded plastics in which metal powder is mixed.
The grounding member may also be composed of molded plastics plated with a metal.
The image forming apparatus of the present invention may be provided with image forming means for forming an image on a sheet, and any sheet treating apparatus mentioned above.